


Betrayal of Love.

by CherryVampire



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Cyberpunk, Español | Spanish, Intento de cyberpunk, M/M, Out of Character, Sci-Fi, ThisIsMyFirtsFanficPublishedHere, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Desea re-activar la misión?</p>
<p>No. No lo hagas. Chilló su subconsciente.</p>
<p>Sí. Ordenó su cuerpo mientras presionaba el interruptor.</p>
<p>Gracias Captain America: The Winter Soldier por hacer esto posible ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of Love.

**Por favor léanlo mientras escuchan la canción del Soundtrack de Captain America: The Winter Soldier** ['OST 18: CAPTAIN AMERICA'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdGFUrtTPS4)

**NOTA: ÉSTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ESCRITA EN UN MUNDO COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTO AL ACTUAL. TODO ESTO HA SALIDO DE MI CABEZA Y ES COMPLETAMENTE DE MI AUTORÍA, POR LO TANTO, TODO ES POSIBLE.**

 

_Boom._

Una explosión.

_Boom._

Dos explosiones. El propulsor de energía izquierdo del helitransporte SJ-1302 había finalmente colapsado.

_-¡“The Gulliver”_ ha sido atacado! –Gritaban varias personas mientras apuntaban hacia el cielo; instintivamente, miró hacia allí. La enorme nave perdía altura mientras que pequeñas explosiones y cortos circuitos ocurrían dentro del propulsor afectado. Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de ella… _Sus amigos_ _…_

Una bala rozó contra su mejilla.

_Joder._ Pensó.

_-Cho Kyuhyun, técnico aeronáutico; solicito códigos de restauración del propulsor NK-139, helitransporte SJ-1302 –_

_Acceso Denegado. Se solicita clave de acceso._

_-Cho Kyuhyun, técnico aeronáutico, “El señor de los Cielos”; solicito códigos de restauración del propulsor NK-139, helitransporte SJ-1302 –_

_Accedo Denegado. Sistema bloqueado._

_-¡Joder!... ¡JongWoon, necesitas encontrarlo, ya! ¡Necesito esos malditos códigos! ¡The Gulliver no resistirá demasiado! –_  
   
Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas al escuchar aquél mensaje por el pequeño intercomunicador en su oído.

¿Qué coño había hecho?

Más proyectiles se estamparon contra las enormes cajas de piezas mecánicas a su alrededor.

Golpeó, noqueó y hasta puede decirse que mató, a los diferentes soldados que intentaban detenerlo, con una maestría y habilidad que no sabía que poseía. Otra explosión se escuchó… “The Superior” había sido atacado ya.

Trepó con agilidad la escalera, digitó el código de seguridad de aquella enorme sala y entró.

- _Tienes 5 minutos…_ -Exclamó aquella voz por el intercomunicador.

Soltó un sollozo mientras arrancaba el chip de color rojo que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello. La enorme pantalla frente a él se iluminó de inmediato.

  
_Proyecto Inferno._

_Misión: Destrucción masiva de amenazas humanas futuras hacia el mundo._

_¿Desea re-activar la misión?_

  
   
  _No. No lo hagas._ Chilló su subconsciente.

_Sí._ Ordenó su cuerpo mientras presionaba el interruptor verde dentro del panel de control.

  
_Inserte objetivos._

  
   
 -Park JungSoo, Presidente General “SM Organization”; Agente Kim YoungWoon, francotirador; Agente Shin Donghee, explosivos; Agente Lee SungMin, Artes marciales; Agente Lee HyukJae, Infiltración; Agente Lee Donghae, estrategias; Agente Choi Siwon, Seducción; Agente encubierto Cho Kyuhyun, seguridad… -

Su voz se encontraba completamente quebrada al pronunciar cada uno de los nombres de todas las personas con las que había compartido millones de momentos y los únicos a los que podía llamar “amigos”, a los únicos a los que podía llamar “familia”.

_Fue tu decisión, pudiste haber escapado cuando tuviste la oportunidad… pero no lo hiciste, decidiste callar y asesinar a tus propios amigos… al amor de tu vida._ Gritó su conciencia.

Con un grito ahogado pronunció aquellas palabras que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no pronunciar jamás, al menos no en aquellas circunstancias.

-¡Agente Kim JongWoon, Sigilo!... –

_Misión re-activada._

 

Método: Armas de destrucción masiva y rastreo satelital: SJ-1302 “The Gulliver”, SJ-1513 “The Superior”, SJ-YW “Sapphire Sea”.

Misión completada en: 20 minutos y contando.

Que tenga un buen día, Agente Kim Ryeowook.

  
   
Un puñetazo le fue asentado en el rostro, tirándolo hacia el suelo.

- _¡¿Pero qué mierda haz hecho Ryeowook?!_ –Gritó con desesperación _esa_ voz.

¿Cómo demonios lo había seguido? Oh claro, él era el blanco, todo SM Organization estaba buscándolo.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón devolvió el golpe. Peleó. El débil Agente Kim Ryeowook estaba peleando.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Exclamó JongWoon mientras azotaba al más bajito contra una de las paredes.

Más lágrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño. Soltó una patada, alejando al pelinegro un poco. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida; el fuerte viento golpeó contra su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, secando sus lágrimas.

Un agudo dolor se propagó por todo su hombro izquierdo. Le habían disparado. _Le_ había disparado. El dolor era intenso pero no más que el de su remordimiento, la herida sangraba demasiado, pero no más que su corazón.

Otro proyectil impactó esta vez en una de sus piernas, logrando tirarlo al suelo. Se arrastró como pudo pero al fin y al cabo todo era en vano. Lo alcanzó.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Reclamó el pelinegro frente a él con voz incrédula y ronca.

-¡Porque te amaba, y lo sigo haciendo!... ¡No podía seguir viendo como ese estúpido niño inteligente te robaba de mí, no podía seguir viendo como poco a poco te alejabas de mí, como inconscientemente dejabas de amarme!... –

-¿Estás hablando de Kyuhyun?... ¡Jamás tuvimos nada Ryeowook! ¿Acaso nunca viste las miradas estúpidas que él y Siwon tenían?... ¡¿Hiciste toda esta misión suicida simplemente porque pensaste que te engañaba con Kyuhyun?! –Gritó con dolor JongWoon.

-Entonces… ¿Aún me amas?, ¿Aún lo haces JongWoon?, dímelo ¿Aún me amas, cierto? – Enganchado a una de las piernas del mayor seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Hubiera preferido jamás escuchar la respuesta.

- _No._ Dejé de hacerlo cuando te aliaste con TVXQ para matarnos a todos… -

_No._ No podía ser cierto, no. JongWoon lo seguía amando, él seguía haciéndolo, ¿no? Siempre lo hizo.

-No es cierto, mientes. Prometiste que jamás dejarías de amarme… ¡Mientes! –Chilló.

-¡No Ryeowook, no lo hago!... ¡Dejé de amarte desde el momento en que me enteré de que no solo planeabas asesinarnos a todos sino de que te acostaste con el bastardo de YunHo! –

Era cierto. Se había acostado con Jung Yunho, jefe de TVXQ, una de las organizaciones delictivas más importantes de toda Asia…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar aquél frío metal pegarse contra su frente. _No. No se atrevería._

-Me ordenaron entregar al culpable con vida pero… creo que mi misión ha cambiado desde el momento en que supe que tú eras el culpable de todo… desde el momento en que decidí no amarte nunca más… -

-¡NO! –Gritó el moreno mientras se arrastraba al borde de la azotea hasta la que accidentalmente había corrido.

-Adios… _Ryeowookie_ –

-Agente Kim Ryeowook, manipulación, traidor… _Terminado_ –Susurró Kim JongWoon mientras apoyaba de nueva cuenta el cañón de aquella arma contra la frente del que alguna vez había sido el amor de su vida… una lágrima amarga corrió por su mejilla.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó a continuación…

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. Este es el primer fic que publico aquí en AO3 y si va bien planeo publicar todos los demás que anteriormente publicaba en un foro de Super Junior. 
> 
> Espero que dejen muchos comentarios y Kudos. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todo(a)s!


End file.
